It Sucks to Be A Lyoko Person
by Crazy Song Writer
Summary: The Code Lyoko Gang has grown up and gotten suckish lives!


**FINALLY!! ANOTHER STORY!! I found a bunch of new songs during my break, so if you like song-fics, get ready for a shit load of the crappy thing you love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR THE ANIME!!**

**Code Lyoko: It Sucks to be Me**

**The Lyoko Group has grown up and have roomies, guy troubles, and job issues. Let the games begin! **

**--**

Jeremie: sighs What do you do with the B.A in english? What is my life going to be? Four years of college, and plenty of knoledge, have earned me this useless degree!! I can't pay the bills yet, 'cause I have no skills yet. The world is a big scary place! But somehow I can't shake the feeling that I might make...a difference to the human race!

Aelita: comes in from behind Morning Jeremie!

Jeremie: Hi, Aelita.

Aelita: How's life?

Jeremie: Disappointing.

Aelita: What's the matter?

Jeremie: The computer agency laid me off!

Aelita: Oh, i'm sorry.

Jeremie: Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college and I always thought-

Aelita: What?

Jeremie: No, it sounds stupid...

Aelita: Aw, come on.

Jeremie: Fine, when I was little I thought I would be-

Aelita: What?

Jeremie: A big comedian on late night t.v.

Aelita: chuckles Oh...

Jeremie: But now i'm 32 and as you can see, I'M NOT!

Aelita: Nope.

Jeremie: Oh, well.

Aelita: shrugs

Jeremie: It sucks to be me!

Aelita: No...

Jeremie: It sucks to be me!

Aelita: _No..._

Jeremie: It sucks to be broke, and unemployed and turning 33, it sucks to be me!

Aelita: You think your life sucks?

Jeremie: I think so!

Aelita: Your problems aren't so bad! I'm kinda pretty, and pretty damn smart.

Jeremie: You are!

Aelita: Thanks! I like romantic things like music and arts. And as you know I have a gigantic heart, so whyyyyy, don't I have a boyfriend? FUCK! It sucks to be me!

Jeremie: Me too!

Aelita: It sucks to be me!

Jeremie: It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Jeremie-

Aelita: And Aelita.

Jermie: To not have a job.

Aelita: To not have a date!

Jeremie & Aelita: It sucks to be me.

Odd & Ulrich: (Arguing)

Ulrich: I know what you did, you came home late!

Odd: I can come home whenever I want! You're not my mother, Ulrich!

Ulrich: I hate your mother! laughs

Jeremie: ULRICH, ODD! Can you settle something for us? Do ya have a second?

Ulrich: Um, certaintly.

Odd: Mh-hm.

Aelita: Whose life sucks more, Jeremie's or mine?

Ulrich & Odd: (groan) OURS!!

Ulrich: We live together.

Odd: We're close as people can get.

Ulrich: We've been the best of buddies-

Odd: Ever since the day we met.

Ulrich: So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset-

Odd: What?!

Ulrich: Oh, every day's an agervation-

Odd: Come on, that's an exaggeration!

Ulrich: You leave your clothes out, you put your feet on my chair!

Odd: Oh yeah? You do such a-hole things, like ironing your underwear!

Jeremie & Aelita: (giggles)

Ulrich: you make the very small apartment we share, a hell!

Odd: SO DO YOU! That's why i'm, in hell too!

Ulrich: It sucks to be meeee!!

Odd: No, it sucks to be meeee!!

Aelita: It sucks to be meeee!!

Jermie: It sucks to be me!

All: Is anybody here it doesn't suck to be...IT SUCKS TO BE ME!!

All: (lot's of dadada's later)

Yumi: Why you all so happy?

Odd: 'Cause our lives suck!

Yumi: Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? _HA!_ I comming to this country, for opportunity, I try to work in Korean dairy, but I am Japanese! But with hard work I earned two master degrees in SOCIAL WORK! Now I a THERAPIST! But I have no clients! And I have an unemployed fiancee, AND WE HAVE LOTS OF BILLS TO PAY!! (Breathes in) IT SUCK TO BE ME!! It suck to be me! I say it, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, sucka, suck! It suck to be me!

Random Man Named Joe: Hi there, sorry to bother you, i'm looking for a place to live.

Yumi: Why you looking all the way out here?

Joe: I started at Avenue A, but so far, everthing's been out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheeper! Oh, and look! A for rent sign!

Jeremie: You need to talk to the superintendant!(I CAN'T SPEEEEEEEELLLLL!!) Let me get 'em.

Joe: Oh, great!

Jeremie: YO, GARY!!

Gary: I'M COMMIN', I'M COMMIN'!

Joe: Oh my God, it's Gary Coleman!

Gary: Yes I am! I'm Gary Coleman from t.v.'s diffrent shows. I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks. Now i'm broke and the butt of everyone's joke. but i'm here, the superintendant! Of Avenue Q!

All: It sucks to be you!

Aelita: You win!

All: It sucks to be you!

Jeremie: I feel better now!

Gary: Try having people stopping you to ask you...WHATCHU TALKIN' ABOUT WILLIS?!...I gets old...

All: It suck to be you-ou-ou on Avenue Q-ou-ou-

Girls: Sucks to be me!

Guys: On Avenue Q!

Girls: Sucks to be you!

Guys: On Avenue Q!

Girls: Sucks to be us.

All: But not when we're together, we're together! On Avenue Q! We're on Avenue Q! We live on Avenue Q! Our dreams come true! We live on Avenue Q.

Joe: This is real life.

All: We live on Avuenue Q.

Odd: You're gonna love it!

All: We live on Avenue Q.

Gary: Here's the keys!

All but Joe: Welcome to Avenue Q!

**--**

**(pants) That took FOREVER!! (faints)**


End file.
